Congrats, Grad!
by ClassyTrash
Summary: Star and Marco are finally graduating! Yay! But a surprise visit from Star's parents changes Star's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hi Friends! Ok so this is my first fanfic. So just wanted to say thank you so much for reading in advance and feel free to write comments and like this story (or not the choice is totally up to you xD ) Any who, I'm gonna stop rambling now and get to the story~Later!**

Chapter 1- Family Reunion

Star could finally see it now...Graduation. She had waited anxiously since she first arrived on Earth just three years prior. But now, seventeen year old Star Butterfly was going to finally receive her diploma in a single day. She probably tried on her gown a good thirteen times since she obtained it. Though she it took all of her strength, she managed to resist the urge to try on the golden graduation gown a fourteenth time. Instead, she decided to spend quality time with her beloved laser puppies, who never really grew into actual dogs. She heard murmurs from the room across from her...it was her best friend Marco Diaz. Naturally, Marco "Safe Kid" Diaz was valedictorian for their graduating class. Every day for two months Marco spent time working on his speech. His diligence was something that Star adored about Marco. That's when she heard a yell followed by frustrated footsteps toward her bedroom door. The puppies jumped and scampered on top of Star's bed in shock. _Knock, Knock_.

"You may enter." Star teased in a posh tone.

"Hey Star, I'm going over to Ferguson's for a bit to blow off some steam." Marco announced as he opened the door slightly.

"Okay, are you okay?" Star asked.

"Yeah, just need a break from my speech. I'll be back in a bit." Marco then left, leaving Star alone with her laser puppies.

Ten minutes pass when a series of rambunctious sounds came from outside the house. Then, someone pounded the door on the front door. Star thought that Marco must have forgotten something, so Star left her room parkoured through the mess that was the Diaz's living room and opened the door.

"What did you forg-Mom?! Dad?!" and right before Star's eyes stood Mr. and Mrs. Butterfly. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's start over, shall we?" Star's mother scolded, "Please close the door and greet us properly this time." Star wasn't shocked by this. _I missed you too, Mom_ Star reluctantly closed the door, waited a few moments to collect herself, and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad, it's so wonderful to see you! Would you like to come in?" Star greeted with fake enthusiasm.

"Hello Star, darling." Her mother replied with equally impassionate joy. "We would love to come in." Star's mom stepped in the house and in the living room. Behind her of course, stood River Butterfly, Star's dad. Star closed the tawny colored door and gestured towards the couch.

"You can sit down if you like." Star offered. Star's mother glanced at the sofa, turned her nose in disgust. Sure, the Diaz's sofa wasn't the best looking with its sorrel brown leather and the colorful crocheted blanket draped over it but Star liked it nonetheless. Queen Butterfly pointed her long septor at the seat and a small handkerchief appeared and dusted the seat off for her. She then sat along with her husband beside her. Star sat on the armchair adjacent to the couch and grabbed at her lapis dress anxiously. So many thoughts raced through her brain... _What are my parents doing here? Am I in trouble? I haven't used my dimensional scissors in a really long time...I've behaved really well recently actually. But what if they found out about the fact I even have dimensional scissors? Are they here to send me to St. O's? I don't want to go there!_ These thoughts kept going and going endlessly. The aura in the room was incredibly tense, thick, and just plain awkward. Star tried to break the silence. "Would you like me to get you some te-?"

"Star , there's something that your father and I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Thank you all so so much for the awesome feedback and support! It really means a whole lot to me considering I'm kinda to new all of this. If you find any errors whether that be grammar, spelling, etc please let me know so I can fix it. Okay, let's get on with the next chapter!**

Chapter two- Going Home

"Star , there's something that your father and I need to tell you." Star's mother interrupted.

" _PLEASE don't tell me I'm going to St. O'ssss!"_ Star pleaded, folding her hands and kneeling to her mother.

" Please, Star, don't be ridiculous. We have no reason to send you there." Star's mother muttered, rolling her icy blue eyes, "Unless I am mistaken?"

"Noooo, not at all. I promise you that I've been the best daughter a mother could wish for."

"Don't worry. We haven't had any doubts that you've been behaving wonderfully. That's actually why your father and I are here." Star's mother explained. Star relaxed slightly, her hands unfolding and she resumed a more comfortable position on the chair she sat on previously. "We just wanted to tell you that we are so proud of you and all that you've done so far. You really have blossomed into a beautiful, driven young woman all you needed was...well... a push." Star's mother chuckled slightly. The room fell into uncomfortable silence, her chuckling turned into an insecure cough " But, in all seriousness, I think that now is the perfect time to begin training. As you know, becoming a queen doesn't just happen overnight. That means that you'll be coming back to Mewni as of tomorrow."

Those words resonated in Star mind and caused her heart to sink so far down her chest. Ever since she first arrived on Earth she knew her days on Earth were limited. And sure, Mewni was most definitely her home but, Earth grew to be home just as much as Mewni. On Earth, Star's imagination was no longer suppressed but could roam aimlessly. On Earth, people loved and accepted Star for all of her quirks. On Earth, the anxiety and stress she felt on Mewni became nonexistent.

"How long is this training? I can visit Earth when I have free time, right?" Star enquired praying to every superior being that could possibly exist, hoping that she may be blessed with at least some luck.

"It all depends on how well you are able to take in material. I believe it could take four or five years for you to complete training. This training however will be intense so you won't have much time at all to yourself. I think it'd be best for you to live in Mewni for good." Moon Butterfly replied.

"But what about all my friends on Earth? What about the Diaz's...what about Marco?" ... _I love him._ Star couldn't add that part however. She knew that it would be suicide to admit that she loved him. Star and Marco were never meant to meet let alone fall in love.

" Well, you have until tomorrow night to say your final goodbyes." Queen Butterfly answered, "You'll have an hour after graduation to pack everything and do what you need to do before you leave." Star's mother looked over to her husband who pretty much sat silently the entire time. She coughed and under her breathe hinted, "Darling * _cough*_ the scissors."

"Oh yes of course." Star's father frantically digs his hands in the many pockets of his jacket. He finally pulled out a pair of scissors. Star knew exactly that these were no ordinary scissors. _Dimensional scissors. Score!_ These scissors were far more exquisite than the one Pony Head gave her. The scissors shimmered sapphire with many complex details engraved within the crystal. Star picked up the scissors gingerly and put it slowly in her the front pocket of her dress.

"When you're ready use these scissors and we'll meet you back home." Star's mother instructed, "Of course we'll be attending the ceremony but your father has a meeting right after so we can't stay afterwards." The queen's hand left her lap and moved to her back. She then scooped up the extra fabric of her grand gown and stood. Star's father followed suit. "I expect that you'll be seeing us out, yes?" As a reflex, Star jumped up from her seat and rushed to the front door. She twisted the doorknob, opening the door behind her. Star's mom clutched a pair of dimensional scissors which strongly resembled the sapphire scissors given to Star. An incision was then made in the late afternoon sky. Before Queen Butterfly entered the portal she pivoted around to face her daughter. "And if I were you, I wouldn't think about smuggling your friend across dimensions. Mewni's immigration laws are far stricter than most dimensions these days." and like that she dematerialized into the prismatic void. Star's eyes laid fixated on her father who stared back at her with concern. _Please, don't make me do this_ Star cried hoping that he would be able to telepathically understand. He shaped his mouth to say something. _Maybe he'll apologize for this mess and try to fix it._

"River, are you coming?" Queen Butterfly squawked at her husband to which he responded with a panicked look at the portal hole and then back at his daughter who waited rather impatiently for an answer. He mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." and scuttled into the portal. Seconds after, the portal dissolved and the sky returned to a seamless wash of indigo, violet, orange, and fiery red all the colors mingling to gather. The seventeen year old schlepped back inside the house and sunk into couch. She retrieved the scissors from her dress pocket and set them on her lap. Her fingers traced the handle as her thoughts raced, finally proccessing what just went down. _Oh, she's good. She's real good._ If Star could discern anything it was that Moon Butterfly the queen of manipulation of course after being the queen of Mewni. Her mother knew that coming unannounced would catch Star off guard and she wouldn't be able to object to anything. _Very smart, mom...well played._ Star couldn't help but continue to rivet at the scissors, taking in every gorgeous detail from the handle to the blade itself. Despite, the scissors remarkable beauty, the scissors that her and Marco shared remained far more precious. Star reminisced on those memories, traveling back three years ago when she and Marco met. Even then, Marco was her rock, someone who she always could rely on no matter what. Any problems she faced she knew that should consult Marco. Sometimes she even felt like Marco though she was a nuisance to him. Well, sometimes meaning most of the time. But the reassuring smile he'd give her when she came to him with a dilemma washed away those worries. Ridiculous smarts, a heart of pure gold, incredible amounts of patience and concentration, in Star's eyes, Marco had it all. And by this time tomorrow she never would be able to Marco ever again...unless she take him with her. That was the one thing she couldn't ask of him, though. She already knew his answer would be 'yes'. She knew he'd be willing to go anywhere with her and that would be unfair to him. His future was so much bigger, so much brighter than living with her in Mewni. It would be unfair to expect that from him when he got accepted into an Ivy League School to major in Psychology. The decision was made, Star wouldn't tell Marco until she was already gone. Star rose from the couch and rushed to her room where she sat at her desk. On her eggshell white desk lied her most cherished family heirloom, her wand. She picked the wand and fabricated paper and a pen and started writing.

"Marco, _I'm sorry._ "

"Hey Star, I'm home!" Marco called entering the front door. A silence loomed throughout the home except for the sound of unconscious, snoring laser puppies. "Star? Where are you?" Marco investigated the house to find Star and his anxiety raised slightly when she was neither in the kitchen nor the living room. His next guess was her bedroom. The door to her room was closed so he tapped his knuckles gently on her door. "Hey Star, are you in here..." he slowly opened the door and entered the room with a grin and a snicker as he stare lovingly at Star passed out at her desk. "You never learn do you?" He moved towards the sleeping Star and scooped her out off her chair and into his arms. Both waddling and trying to tip toe into Star's cluttered floor, Marco laid Star on her bed. He pulled the covers of her ivory sheets and tucked her tight like swaddled baby in a blanket burrito. Marco now stood fixated at Star peacefully snoozing away. Even in when she was snoring, Marco thought nothing but the world of her. Every moment that he wasn't stressing about his commencement speech he spent thinking of her. Star, whose hair shined like sunbeams when the sun hit it. Whose azure colored eyes sparkled every time their eyes met. Whose smile and laugh melted away the agony and burden of the world. Star's infectious spirit is what he loved the most about her, though. And by this time tomorrow, she'd know all of this. Marco was finally going to confess his feeling to her.


End file.
